The Soldier They Left Behind
by SpectrumLight
Summary: Due to a terrible accident that stole her memories, Ása was lost and separated from the other Asgardians. So when the crown prince is banished from Asgard and she is presented an offer about her past, her loyalties are tested. Should she stay by her beloved royals who saved her or take the chance to discover her mysterious past that is somehow connected to Midgard? AU


**HELLO! This is a restart of a story I tried to start awhile back. This is (hopefully) an improved version and I hope you like it! BTW, reviews are great incentive to write more ;)**

**Thanks to my beta, SunsetWanderer!**

Chapter 1 - Labels

I have always hated labels. I have always been labelled a freak; a weakling; strange; runt; names that have followed me for my whole life. I have always known I was different. If not the fact that I was dark while everyone else had fair eyes and hair, then the fact that I was a woman that refused to be subjugated. I was admired for my different looks, but I rejected, and pushed away men who had put themselves forward. Of course, they still tried, but my answer would always be the same. I have no family and no real friends; my whole life, everything that I remember, has been in the service of Odin. A trusted servant who would take any task; a maid, a serving woman, a waitress, an errand runner, a stable hand or any other duty that needed fulfilling. I don't know why, but I have always felt such devotion towards The Allfather and Lady Frigga, who have always been so kind to me. They both know me by name and if either ever needed help, I was their first call. That was why I was not surprised the day when Lady Frigga called for me. Little did I know that it was going to send my world tumbling down.

* * *

I scrambled as I slipped from taking a corner too fast. The servant corridors were bustling with activity and my antics received multiple stares, but they were of sympathy, not judgement.

"You're late, aren't ya?" A male voice that I didn't recognise called out with an accompaniment of sniggers followed as rushed through the people.

"Very funny. Yet, I can only imagine Lady Frigga will not share your sentiments of amusement." I called over my shoulder and nearly crashed into a serving woman with a platter.

After a hurried apology, I kept going. I didn't normally rush like this; in my opinion, the other nobles could make do with my lateness. I normally had ample time before an _important_ request, so I was unprepared. Today would have been my day off. Though, if it was changed to a day with Lady Frigga, I wouldn't mind. I saw the entrance to the Lady's chambers and I slowed to a walk. I attempted to tidy my curly hair that I had not had time to contain and straighten my dress before lightly rapping on the door. A large guard, who I had come to call Bert (not an Asgardian name, but from our joint imagination on the many days I was forced to sit there waiting for entry), opened the door and smiled at me while waving me inside.

"You are late, Ása. She was expecting you ten minutes ago." He chatted as he escorted me to her balcony.

I nodded, knowing full well that I was quite late. I gathered myself for the scolding I was to receive and knocked on the door. Instantly, a flurry of women dragged me inside and began to flutter around me like anxious birds. A tightening of ribbons here, the tidying of curls here, all the while each and every one of them was scolding as if it was as natural as breathing. Finally, they all spontaneously disappeared and I was left with only one older woman pushing me towards an open door.

"Ahh, Ása. My child, you made it. I was beginning to fret that you would not show." Lady Frigga spoke gracefully as the other women in the room vanished and she beckoned me over.

"Milady Frigga, I am terribly sorry. I was unprepared and I pray you will forgive me." I lowered my head while slowly walking towards the bench she was seated on.

She laughed before gently saying, "Child, I am solely jesting. I know it is your day of rest and that you cannot be expected at the ring of a bell, though may I say, you are very good at it. Nonetheless, I called you as I have an arrangement that I think you shall find very exciting."

She then patted the stone bench next to her and I tentatively sat down. The balcony where she was seated had a magnificent view of Asgard and its surrounding landscape. We sat silently for a few minutes before Lady Frigga decided to continue the conversation.

"You have heard of Lady Sif?" Her question caught me off-guard, so a moment passed before I replied.

"The legendary maiden warrior? The woman who could slay as many Frost Giants as Prince Thor? Yes, milady. I am quite in awe of Lady Sif." It was true; I thought she was quite amazing for being able to do what she could do.

Lady Frigga smiled and continued with a sentence that left me breathless, "She has decided that more women should follow in her footsteps and few noblewomen have taken up the cause, so I thought that you would be a suitable candidate."

"Milady, are you suggesting that I become a warrior?" I could feel my heart flutter with excitement as she made no move to correct me.

"If you prove yourself worthy, then yes. Ása, I think you will make a good warrior. I can see from your good soul that you will make a fine and just fighter. Lady Sif has heard of your loyalty and is impressed by your spirit. She is willing to train you alongside her few noble female students. Now, change into more suitable clothes; Lady Sif is coming soon and since you were late, the time before she arrives is quite short." She spoke words that I barely heard as I walked towards the door I had entered through.

Once again, a whirlwind of women picked me up and when I was released, I was attired in breeches, a tunic and leather boots. As I was shoved towards the door, I turned around to the woman and pushed her hands away after she tried to guide me. She gave a look, which I wholehearted returned, before she walked away and began grumbling under her breath about young people. I stepped through the door and a terrifying sight greeted me. The Lady Sif clad in full armour carelessly threw and caught a dagger as the Lady Frigga vacated the room. When she saw me walking through the doorway, she straightened and replaced the dagger in its sheath.

"You are the Lady Ása Vǫlvadóttir?" she spoke clearly, while not wasting any words.

I nodded and then said, "I am Ása Vǫlvadóttir, but I am not a Lady by any measure. I am a servant of the Allfather and Lady Frigga."

At this, she smiled, or more grinned like a cat about pounce on a mouse, "This is good. This means you will not be afraid to get your hands dirty and I will receive no undesirable attitude, correct?"

I paused, unsure whether to speak my mind or nod.

After deciding the former, I said "Yes Lady Sif. Though, the attitude may include a varying degree of obedience."

This caused her to really laugh, "Who said anything about obedience? You are a warrior now; when I am teaching and we are fighting, my word is law. Besides that, a warrior with spirit is something dearly needed. Undesirable does not mean obedient; I do not want a student who will simply agree with everything I say. I want someone with fire; without true fire, a warrior can never become more than mediocre. This is the first lesson you must learn and, pray, never forget. Also, we may not be equals yet, but you are starting on that road; do not call me Lady. It insinuates that I am better than you and that is not the purpose of a teacher. I am either Teacher or Sif; make your decision."

So, I looked her in the eye and said, "Yes, Sif. I am ready."

"Good, because now, there is no turning back."

**What do you think of Ása? Also, any creative input is welcome. As for the accident mentioned in the summary; I have an idea, but if you guys have any, please tell me. Anyway, CHEERS! (IDK, I think that's my new signoff.)**


End file.
